The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for improving the average response time from a file system for a tape library.
Linear Tape File System (LTFS) a file system for tape media storage and Linear Tape File System Library Edition (LTFS LE) is a file system for tape library. In general, when a tape library is used for tape silo mass storage applications, the number of tape media is large as compared with the number of tape drives that read the tape media. Thus, each tape drive is shared by a plurality of tape media, where a tape media is inserted (mounted) into a tape drive when a need for accessing data from a particular tape medium arises and the tape media is ejected (unmounted) from the tape drive when accessing data from that tape media becomes unnecessary, thereby enabling shared use of the tape drive.